


Your Laugh

by badassluthor



Series: Random Supercorp AU's [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, cute supercorp interaction, fluffy?? maybe??, i added more to it, i still can't tag to save my life, just read it and make me happy because I did no college work and wrote this instead, no angst? is this a miracle, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: Based on a prompt I got from @lexamills on Curious Cat :)Supercorp prompt: Lena basically lives at the hospital and Kara’s just visiting her friend when she hears her laugh, the most alive and cheerful laugh which can't possibly belong to a terminally ill person.(it's actually a lil bit fluffy I tried for no angst are you all proud)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamilla3030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilla3030/gifts).



> Dedicated to Kamilla aka @lexamills on Twitter because she gave me the prompt :)
> 
> Check out my original answer to the prompt here if you want: https://curiouscat.me/badassluthor/post/117983712?t=1489242545 
> 
> Enjoy!

Her life sucked.

That’s what she thought. It sucked that she could no longer go out and live her life, and had to live at the hospital instead.

Lena had been ill for many years and probably would be for many more, her organs slowly shutting down and her body dying, and she'd accepted this, even if Lillian hadn't, demanding that Lena gets the best care possible - except that even the best doctors in the world couldn't find a cure. She'd probably be confined inside this bland hospital room for the rest of her life, until her body finally gives up on itself and she slips away peacefully in her sleep. At least, that’s what the doctors are saying will happen, reassuring her she won’t feel any pain when the time eventually rolls around, but that isn’t what Lena wants. If she was going out earlier than everyone else, she wanted it to be with a bang.

Her life hadn’t been the same since the diagnosis. It had gotten harder to breathe around Lillian, her nerves and fears about Lena’s health and impending death invading into Lena’s bloodstream, a cold feeling of dread settling itself into her bones and making itself at home in the dark corners of her mind late at night. It had gotten harder for Lena to smile whenever she saw Lionel, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she tried to sit up in the uncomfortable bed and ended up collapsing back into the pillows, a defeated look gracing her features. It had gotten harder to laugh at Lex’s lame jokes, their time together now devoid of laughter, and was instead accompanied by the ragged, uneven rise and fall of Lena’s chest as she slept and the steady, constant beeping of several monitors hooked up the young brunette, Lex sat beside her in the uncomfy blue chair while his fingers tapped away on his keyboard, vigorously searching for a new cure or something, something that the doctors hadn’t looked at yet, something that would save his sister.

So when a blonde haired girl pokes her head round the door frame and asks Lena if she knows the way to the toilets, Lena laughs. She laughs hard, taking her time when pushing the laugh from her throat and favouring the way her breath hitches as the girl smiles back widely, a blush colouring her cheeks. It’s sudden and unexpected, this laugh, the feeling of happiness and warmth that erupts from her chest, chasing away the fear and darkness that Lena was so used to, and this is what leaves Lena breathless. The girl fiddles with her glasses, quickly glancing at the floor and back to Lena, before opening her mouth. 

"If you don't, then it's ok. I just assumed-"

"Assumed that because I'm in a room on the terminally ill ward I'd know where the toilets are?" Lena smirks, watching as the girl steps slightly into the room with a frown on her face.

"You're terminally ill?" The blonde asks, a crease between her eyebrows.

"You didn't think that?" Lena asks, tilting her head slightly. She was sure it was evident - Lena was practically a skeleton, the new medication taking a larger toll on her body than expected, the weight practically slipping off her, her skin paler than ever before, the lack of vitamin D blatantly obvious. 

"No, I um, it's just, your laugh.. It was beautiful, um like you know, um a breath of fresh air, it just sounded so.. alive." The girl blushed even more, and Lena didn’t know how that was possible, considering she practically looked like a tomato. Lena chuckles for the first time in years, slowly moving a piece of hair out of her face and watching the girl in front of her.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh um mine? I’m um I’m Kara Danvers, I’m just visiting a friend, Winn, his mom is pretty ill but um, yeah, I’m Kara! Who are you?” Lena smiles gently as the blonde vomits out words, trying to form a coherent sentence.

“Lena.”

“Hi there Lena.” Kara grins, twisting her hands together nervously. “Um, I’m sorry for just bursting in here, but um yeah, you have a beautiful laugh.”

“Toilets are down the hall, on your right.”

Kara giggles, and lord, Lena would allow herself to die right then and there if she got the chance to hear that giggle again.

“Get well soon Lena. I’ll see you around.” Kara smiles at Lena once more before spinning on her heel, vanishing from the room in a blur of pastel colours and blonde hair. 

And so Lena thinks, maybe her life didn’t suck as much as it did before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments or kudos if you liked it! It really helps my big ass ego!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @badassluthor OR @multifxndoms (the l is a capital i, just so you all know :p) or hit me up over on Tumblr badassluthor.tumblr.com!
> 
> p.s. if you've read Slightly Intoxicated or Plumerias, updates are coming I swear, I'm just the world's worst procrastinator!! 
> 
> Until next time - Amy


End file.
